HP y los poderesss para derrotar a Voldemort
by BGM
Summary: . *Harry Debe aprender a defenderse. Algo pasa con Draco. Como seguira* Ya queda menos. Lo siento por la tardanza...
1. prologue

Bueno. Primero hola a todos. Este es mi primer fan fic. Lo llevo escribiendo desde semana santa, pero lo tenÃ­a que pasar al ordenador por lo que me costara algÃºn tiempo. Es que me lo invento segÃºn la marcha. Las expresiones no estÃ¡n muy bien escritas (tengo 13 aÃ±os, y soy pÃ©sima para esto)  
  
Lo de siempre. Los personajes que aquÃ­ aparecen no son de mi propiedad. Son de la increÃ­ble escritora:  
  
J. Rowling, asÃ­ que no me digan nada.  
  
Para ser mi primer fanfic, esta bastante bien. Ja.  
  
Os dejo para que empecÃ©is a leer.  
  
  
  
HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
Por Fuensanta.  
  
  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO:  
  
DRACO ESTA ENFERMO???  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el expreso de Howarts. Estaban llegando, y lo que les extraÃ±Ã³ es que Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas no les hubieran dado la tabarra como todos los aÃ±os. Pero no pensaron en eso, les daba igual, mÃ¡s aun, asÃ­ no tendrÃ­an que escuchar sus impertinencias. Pero Harry por lo menos no tenÃ­a que haber dejado de pensar en ello, por que no se imaginaba lo que le iba a ocurrir pronto.  
  
DespuÃ©s de la ceremonia, se fueron a dormir. Al dÃ­a siguiente se levantaron y se fueron al comedor hablando animadamente. Mientras comÃ­an, Harry recibiÃ³ una lechuza que decÃ­a asÃ­:  
  
Hola Potter:  
  
No te imaginaras quien soy. Una pista: Soy tu peor enemigo. Con eso ya te he dicho todo. Te espero en la sala de los trofeos a las doce de la noche. No se lo digas a nadie. Entendido? No te preocupes, Filch ni Peeves estarÃ¡n por allÃ­.  
  
Te espero.  
  
NO TRAIGAS A NADIE.  
  
-Â¿De quien es Harry? â€"Pregunto Ron observando a Harry que tenÃ­a la vista perdida.  
  
-De nadie â€"dijo tajantemente Harry y siguiÃ³ comiendo.  
  
Ron se le quedo mirando pero continuo comiendo.  
  
Por la tarde Harry estaba distante, como si estuviese en las nubes. Ron le habÃ­a preguntado se querÃ­a jugar al snap explosivo y a otros juegos pero Harry le contestaba con que no tenÃ­a ganas. Ron aburrido se fue con Hermione a la biblioteca.  
  
Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. DespuÃ©s de cenar se fue a su habitaciÃ³n y se quedo mirando al techo. Por la noche, los demÃ¡s chicos se fueron a dormir. Harry esperÃ³ a que todos se quedasen dormidos. CogiÃ³ su capa invisible y bajo a la sala comÃºn para esperar que darÃ¡ la hora. Eran las 11:55. Se levanto, se puso la capa y fue al lugar acordado. Guardo la capa y entro. Al punto sintiÃ³ que unas cuerdas le sujetaban el cuerpo. Al ver a Malfoy le dijo:  
  
-Estas jugando sucio Malfoy  
  
-Yo siempre juego sucio Potter-dijo con su tÃ­pico arrastre de palabras- me gusta verte sufrir.  
  
-Sueltame Malfoy!  
  
-No hasta que escuches lo que te tengo que decir.  
  
-Pues dilo ya- le dijo Harry que se empezaba a hartar  
  
-No sÃ© si te habrÃ¡s dado cuenta, que todavÃ­a no he molestado ni a ti ni a tus inÃºtiles amigos, Â¿no?  
  
-Si me he dado cuenta, algo extraÃ±o en ti.  
  
-Pues si. No me reconozco ni a mi mismo. Pero tu no sabes el por que, y supongo que querrÃ¡s saberlo, Â¿o estoy equivocado?  
  
-No, no lo estÃ¡s, pero si te das prisas mucho mejor.  
  
Malfoy se fue acercando a el hasta que quedaron a unos escasos 15 centÃ­metros, le cogiÃ³ el rostro y lo acerco despacio a el suyo hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados y draco lo besaba. Harry estaba atÃ³nito. No se lo podÃ­a creer. Malfoy le estaba besando. Â¿Este chico esta enfermo? Â¿O que le pasa? Se pregunto. Harry que se habÃ­a dado cuenta que se habÃ­a quedado paralizado, entonces apretÃ³ los labios, y con un Ãºltimo esfuerzo retiro la cara para evitar que le siguiera besando.  
  
-Pero que estas haciendo?- pregunto Harry que tenÃ­a los ojos como platos.  
  
-Yo nada- dijo el aludido haciÃ©ndose el inocente- solo querÃ­a saber si mi idea era cierta.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© idea?- dijo Harry alucinando.  
  
-Me gustas Potter. Pero solo me atrae tu fÃ­sico. Nada mÃ¡s.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que me valla -dijo Harry- claro estÃ¡, si haces el favor de soltarme.  
  
Draco le soltÃ³, y Harry se fue hacia la puerta para irse a su torre, no sin antes decirle:  
  
-Me parece que te has vuelto loco. Yo, por si no te has enterado, soy tu enemigo, te odio  
  
-Ya lo se.  
  
Harry se marcho a torre.  
  
  
  
Bueno, ESTE HA SIDO PRIMER CAPI. Bien!!! Ya se que es muy corto. Pero luego se alarga mas.  
  
Pronto seguirÃ¡ el prÃ³ximo.  
  
NOTA: Cuando empece este fan fic, solo lo hiba a hacer de Harry y draco, pero luego se me ocurriÃ³ que podÃ­a seguirlo. Osea, al principio, lo principal serÃ¡ la relaciÃ³n, pero despuÃ©s habrÃ¡ otras cosas. 


	2. Chapter 1

MI SEGUNDO CAPI ESTA LISTO.  
  
1 HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
LA GOTA QUE COLMO EL VASO  
  
  
  
Harry llego a su sala comÃºn, encendiÃ³ el fuego y se sentÃ³ en el sillÃ³n. Miraba a las llamas pensando en por que le habÃ­a besado, pero no veÃ­a las llamas, solo veÃ­a a draco besÃ¡ndole y quitÃ¡ndole la ropa. Y pensando y pensando se quedo dormido.  
  
EmpezÃ³ a amanecer. Unos rallos de luz le dieron en los ojos a Harry que seguÃ­a plÃ¡cidamente dormido. Se despertÃ³ y al ver donde estaba, se fue a su habitaciÃ³n, sÃ© hecho en la cama y siguiÃ³ durmiendo.  
  
Algo le zarandeaba. Era Ron.  
  
-eh, Harry que notÃ© despiertas.  
  
-Uhm? SÃ­ ya, bueno- se levanto y se puso su tÃºnica. PensÃ³ en lo pasado la noche anterior y se dio asco a sÃ­ mismo.  
  
DespuÃ©s se dirigieron a desayunar, y tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar al lado de Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas. Draco iba a pasar a la vez que Harry, y al ir a cruzarse para ir cada uno a su mesa, se chocaron y cayeron al suelo.  
  
- Mira ver lo que haces Malfoy- dijo gritando Harry.  
  
Mira ver lo que haces tu. CÃ³mprate unas gafas nuevas que no ves nada.- replico Draco  
  
CallatÃ© imbÃ©cil  
  
Â¿QuÃ© pasa aquÃ­? â€" InterrumpiÃ³ Snape.  
  
Potter me ha tirado â€" contesto rÃ¡pidamente Malfoy  
  
Â¿SÃ­?- dijo mirando a Harry â€" serÃ¡n quitados 20 puntos a griffindor  
  
Pero...  
  
Nada de replicas, y iros a desayunar- dicho esto, se marchÃ³  
  
Ten cuidado Malfoy-le dijo Harry cerca del oÃ­do- no sabes con quien te metes.  
  
Lo tendrÃ© en cuenta- le dijo mientras se marchaba.  
  
Mientras desayunaban, Harry sintiÃ³ unos ojos grises acechÃ¡ndole con la mirada. Este, ya cansado, le devolviÃ³ la mirada, y se quedÃ³ mirÃ¡ndole los ojos, hasta que Dumbledore que ya se podÃ­an ir, que retirÃ³ los ojos para marcharse a pociones.  
  
Que asco! Siempre nos toca con los de slitherin-dijo Ron  
  
Harry, Â¿quÃ© te pasa?  
  
Eh? Nada. Venga entremos.  
  
Potter y su cuadrilla de amigos siempre tarde-dijo Snape- cinco puntos por cada uno.  
  
Harry le miro con intenso odio, y Snape le devolviÃ³ la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Bien, empezaremos la clase haciendo la pociÃ³n de la pagina 12. Poneros por pareja-todos se pusieron en pareja por casa- No, no, no, las pondrÃ© yo.- EmpezÃ³ a decir hasta que... - Potter con Malfoy.  
  
Mierda!- se dijo en voz baja. CogiÃ³ sus cosas y se dirigiÃ³ a la mesa donde estaba sentado Malfoy.  
  
Hola Potter- le dijo sonriendo  
  
Â¿Ahora te dedicas a saludar a tus amigos?- contestÃ³ Harry con desagrado.  
  
Venga, ya podÃ©is empezar- dijo Snape- y controlar bien el tiempo de cocciÃ³n y echar los ingredientes a su debido tiempo.  
  
Y paso un rato. Harry se dedicaba a hacer la pociÃ³n mientras Draco le miraba. Al poco se acercÃ³ Snape a donde estaban.  
  
Muy bien Malfoy, veo que aunque te junte con Ã©l trabajas de maravilla diez puntos para  
  
Slitherin - le dijo sonriente- Potter! No trabajas nada, la piel debÃ­as echarla mÃ¡s tarde, dejas que lo haga todo Ã©l, eso creo que serÃ¡n... 20 puntos menos.  
  
Harry le miro a los ojos con furia. Se le estaban volviendo de color naranja oscuro, y parecÃ­a que algo se movÃ­a dentro de ellos. Se habÃ­a cansado de que le odiase, se habÃ­a cansado de que fuese siempre tan asqueroso, se habÃ­a cansado de Ã©l, se habÃ­a cansado de todo tanto que se levanto, se puso enfrente de Ã©l y le dijo:  
  
Perdone profesor Snape â€" le dijo con un tembleque en la voz provocado por la furia. CogiÃ³ el libro y se lo enseÃ±Ã³- En primer lugar, creo que usted es demasiado mayor para entender lo que dice un libro, aun mÃ¡s siendo el profesor de pociones, y creo, que sabiendo leer, puedes observar que en el libro dice que aun faltan 10 minutos, y en segundo lugar, creo que Malfoy es el que no ha hecho nada en toda la clase salvo mirarme, por lo cual, creo que esos 20 puntos no son correctos.-ahora Harry tenia los ojos mas oscuros, tirando ya a un naranja rojizo.  
  
Todo la clase miraba con asombro la escena. Nadie se habÃ­a atrevido a decirle nada al profesor mÃ¡s temible de todos. Todo el mundo(menos los de slitherin) habÃ­a querido contestarle y nadie se habÃ­a atrevido. La clase miraba mas a Harry que Snape, pero le miraban a los ojos por que se estaban volviendo menos rojos. Snape, que se habÃ­a puesto rojo de furia, le cogiÃ³ de la tÃºnica y le dijo:  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Pero tu quien te crees, niÃ±ato!!! SerÃ¡n quitados 50 puntos por contestar al profesor, 40 por tu insolencia y otros 40 por creerse mejor y por ser un maldito mentiroso.  
  
Esto fue la gota que calmÃ³ el vaso. Le habÃ­an quitado 130 puntos a griffindor. Pero la cosa no iba a quedar asÃ­. Le habÃ­a llamado maldito mentiroso. Y estallÃ³, se soltÃ³ de la mano que le sostenÃ­a la tÃºnica, y sin saber lo que hacÃ­a le empezÃ³ a gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro desde primero.  
  
-Â¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida!- sus ojos empezaban a volverse otra vez naranja oscuro- Â¡Me da igual que mi padre y sus amigos te hicieran lo que te hiciesen! Â¡Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que no soy mi padre! Â¡Ã‰l, por si no te habÃ­as dado cuenta, ESTA MUERTO, por culpa de voldemort! Â¡ Por culpa de VOLDEMORT! Â¡ O es que no te habÃ­as percatado de eso! Â¡Me da exactamente igual que en primero quisieras salvarme, por que solo era para saldar la deuda que tenÃ­a! Â¡SÃ 


	3. Chapter 2

AquÃ­ tenemos el Â¡cuarto capitulo!  
  
1 HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
Draco y Harry.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bueno Harry, Â¿quÃ© quieres?  
  
Vera, la culpa de todo esto la tengo yo, y.... bueno, que no quiero que el profesor Snape tenga que irse por mi culpa.  
  
Dumbledore se quedo pensativo y miro a Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Me lo pensarÃ©. Ahora Harry, vete a tu habitaciÃ³n, que ya es tarde. MaÃ±ana por la maÃ±ana, recogerÃ¡s tus cosas, y al dÃ­a siguiente te marcharÃ¡s. Un carruaje vendrÃ¡ a por ti. Â¿Vale?  
  
SÃ­. Hasta maÃ±ana profesor.  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana Harry.  
  
Harry saliÃ³ de la puerta.  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana profesor Snape.  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana Potter- Snape le sonriÃ³.  
  
Severus, entra.  
  
Bien Albus. Â¿CuÃ¡ndo me voy?  
  
Ya no te vas Severus.  
  
Eh?? Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Dale las gracias a tu querido alumno.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© te ha dicho? â€"Le pregunto estaÃ±ado.  
  
Pues, que no querÃ­a que te fueses.  
  
Potter diciendo eso??? No me lo creo.  
  
Harry sabe a quien perdonar, Severus, ya no es un niÃ±o. Tu siempre le has visto como si fuese su padre. No te has percatado nunca, de que el no tiene la culpa de nada, Ã©l sufre mucho mÃ¡s que todos los que hay aquÃ­. DespuÃ©s de todo, es una persona francamente buena e inteligente. Se podÃ­a decir que se parece muchisimo a mÃ­ â€"le dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.  
  
Si Albus, se parece a ti. Bueno, me voy.  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana Severus.  
  
AdiÃ³s.  
  
Snape saliÃ³. Estaba extraÃ±ado de que siendo el peor enemigo de sus padres, le hubiese perdonado, y aÃºn mÃ¡s, que dijese que no se fuera.  
  
***  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente, Harry se lo contÃ³ a Ron y Hermione. Se quedaron apenados. Pero no les contÃ³ lo de Snape, serÃ­a quitarle autoridad. Se fueron al comedor. Al entrar, Harry miro a Draco. Ã‰ste le sonriÃ³, y a Harry no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisa, despuÃ©s de todo, no esta nada mal este chico-pero que estoy pensando-se dijo-  
  
Se sentÃ³. MirÃ³ a la mesa de profesores. AllÃ­ estaba Snape, hablando con Dumbledore. En ese momento, Snape volviÃ³ la cabeza, y se mirÃ³ a Harry. No le sonriÃ³, pero en sus ojos ya no se reflejaba esa mirada de odio. Harry le sonriÃ³, y siguiÃ³ desayunando. PensÃ³ que detrÃ¡s de esa apariencia, habÃ­a un corazÃ³n bueno.  
  
DespuÃ©s de desayunar, Harry se fue a hacer las maletas mientras los demÃ¡s se iban a clase. Al terminar, bajÃ³ a los terrenos de Howarts. Fue a un lugar que habÃ­a descubierto por casualidad, y que no salÃ­a en el mapa de los merodeadores. Estaba entrando al bosque. Fue hacÃ­a allÃ­. La trampilla estaba al lado de un Ã¡rbol, pero no se distinguÃ­a muy bien. Dijo una contraseÃ±a, y la trampilla se abriÃ³. Bajo por una escalera. Era como una habitaciÃ³n. TenÃ­a un baÃ±o con baÃ±era y todo lo demÃ¡s. No habÃ­a camas, pero enfrente de una chimenea, habÃ­a un sofÃ¡-cama, y a los lados de Ã©ste, uno sillones. A la derecha, segÃºn entrabas, habÃ­a una barra como las del bar. Tras ella habÃ­a una cocina, y un frigorÃ­fico que Harry se habÃ­a encargado de llenar por sÃ­ acaso.  
  
Harry se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡-cama. Se quitÃ³ la tÃºnica para estar mÃ¡s cÃ³modo, y encendiÃ³ el fuego. Harry llevaba puesto todo de su talla, no podÃ­a seguir viviendo con la de su primo(aunque hubiese adelgazado bastante) Ya tenÃ­a 17 aÃ±os, y tenÃ­a que causar buena impresiÃ³n.  
  
Estuvo pensando un rato en lo que habÃ­a pasado el dÃ­a anterior. Por que no se habÃ­a soltado para que Malfoy no le besase, si podÃ­a hacerlo tranquilamente sabiendo que no necesitaba varita. HabÃ­a disfrutado ese beso -Â¡pero que estoy diciendo!-  
  
De repente se oyÃ³ que se habrÃ­a la trampilla. Harry pensÃ³ que no le habÃ­a dicho a nadie donde se encontraba ese lugar, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. Se quedÃ³ mirando a la escalera, y vio que bajaba alguien con una tÃºnica larga y negra y una capucha. Harry se levantÃ³ a ver quien era, temiendo que fuese lo que el se imaginaba.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n eres? â€"PreguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
Te doy miedo?? â€"RespondiÃ³ la voz. Esa voz ya la habÃ­a escuchado antes.  
  
Â¡Malfoy! Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?  
  
Â¡Oh! Veo que sabes quien soy â€"le dijo en tono burlÃ³n al joven que se quitaba la capucha -Â¿Te he asustado? Â¿pensabas que era...  
  
Oh! Callate. Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?Â¿ DeberÃ­as estar en pociones.  
  
Le dije a Snape que me encontraba mal. Aunque creo que se dio cuenta que era mentira  
  
Vale, Â¿pero que haces aquÃ­? â€"Le volviÃ³ a repetir, mientras se sentaba.  
  
Â¿ No me invitas ni a sentarme? â€"Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Haz lo que quiera â€"le contesto â€"Â¿pero que haces aquÃ­? â€"Dijo a draco que se habÃ­a sentado al lado suyo.  
  
Me aburrÃ­a en clase. Osea que te han expulsado 2 meses.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo lo sabes?  
  
Me lo ha dicho Snape. Pero no lo dijo con desprecio como hacemos siempre que hablamos de ti. Bueno, Â¿y que haces aquÃ­?, Â¿Te apenas de que no me vas a ver en mucho tiempo?  
  
Ja, ja, ja â€"le dijo sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
No, lo digo en serio â€"le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry le miro de abajo a arriba y le dijo.  
  
No, no te voy a echar de menos Malfoy.  
  
Ya, lo decÃ­a por Weasley y Granger.  
  
Si les voy a echar de menos.  
  
A ellos sÃ­, Â¿eh?, Y Â¿ a mi no?  
  
Si, a decir verdad, sÃ­. Voy a echar de menos insultar a alguien y pelearme con Ã©l. â€"Dijo sonriendo â€"Â¿y tu no me vas a echar de menos a mÃ­?  
  
Draco sonriÃ³, y paso una pierna por la de Harry, quedÃ¡ndose sentado encima de las rodillas de Harry.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© pretendes Malfoy? â€"Le dijo Harry algo asustado sabiendo lo que pasarÃ­a a continuaciÃ³n.  
  
Nada bueno â€"le respondiÃ³ Ã©l agarrando los brazos de Harry a la cintura de Ã©ste para que no se moviese. Se empezÃ³ a acercarse al cuello de Harry.  
  
No te atreverÃ¡s. No lo hagas â€"le dijo Harry intentando soltarse â€"Te podrÃ­a hacerte lo mismo que a Snape.  
  
Â¿Por quÃ©? â€"Le susurro al oÃ­do - Â¿No quieres?  
  
Ni se te ocurra acercar..ar.. â€"Harry no pudo terminar por que Draco empezaba a besarle el cuello. Para Harry, su cuello era su punto mÃ¡s dÃ©bil. Solo de tocarle el cuello se debilitaba, y si le besaban, aun mÃ¡s.  
  
Draco le soltÃ³ los brazos. SabÃ­a que ya no se iba a resistir. Le siguiÃ³ besando y le dijo al oÃ­do:  
  
Â¿No te gusta? â€"Esas palabras le estremecieron a Harry que cerraba los ojos.  
  
Draco se acercaba cada vez mÃ¡s a sus labios. Esta frente a Ã©l, a apenas 2 milÃ­metros. Esta preparado para besarle, pero se parÃ³ en seco y dijo:  
  
- Â¿ que estoy haciendo? â€"Draco se separÃ³ de Ã©l y se dispuso a levantarse. Harry, que no querÃ­a que se separase, le cogiÃ³ del hombro antes de que se fuese. Le dio la vuelta, le cogiÃ³ de la tÃºnica, y le acercÃ³ a su cara. Entonces le susurro:  
  
Termina lo que has empezado â€"Draco le miro alucinando. Harry Potter, el mismÃ­simo Harry Potter le habÃ­a dicho eso. Pero no pudo alucinar mÃ¡s, por que Harry le habÃ­a empezado a besar con pasiÃ³n.  
  
Draco estaba indeciso. Pero no se pudo contenerse. CogiÃ³ la camisa de Harry y la empezo a desabrochÃ¡rsela mientras le besaba. Cuando se la hubo desabrochado, la cogiÃ³ y la tiro encima del sillÃ³n.  
  
El sillÃ³n, de repente, se callÃ³ hacÃ­a atrÃ¡s, dejando una mullida cama. Draco, que estaba encima de Ã©l, empezÃ³ a besarle los pectorales, y a acariciarle la espalda. Harry le hizo lo mismo.  
  
Se siguieron dando besos apasionados, pero no llegaron a mÃ¡s. No ahora, sino a su debido momento. DespuÃ©s, se tumbaron en el sillÃ³n. Draco apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.  
  
Potter?  
  
LlÃ¡mame Harry. Â¿QuÃ© quieres?  
  
  
  
*** * *  
  
Bueno, os dejo con la intriga. Lo siento por los que no les halla gustado. Este capitulo, podÃ­a haber sido mÃ¡s largo, por que en mi cuaderno (donde tengo escrito mi historia) pues llegaban a mÃ¡s, pero como no sÃ© escribirlo muy bien, pues lo he dejado asÃ­, y ya veremos como sigue.  
  
Y para los que no les haya gustado lo de Snape, pues bueno, tambiÃ©n lo siento. Es que querÃ­a hacer un fic en el que Snape, se volviese bueno. Y dentro de unos cuantos capÃ­tulos, verÃ©is como es bueno, y hasta tendrÃ¡ novia.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
**TOMOYO: Gracias por el cumplido. Lo de los ojos, se sabrÃ¡ bastante mas tarde. Lo de si se podÃ­a soltar, por que le beso, pues tal vez es por que le atraÃ­a tambien, Â¿o no?  
  
**AMMY: Bueno, lo siento si no te gusta los slash, pero no te preocupes, los siguientes capitulos no contendran tanto. Pero algÃºn que otro beso si.  
  
**LINA SAOTOME: si, ya se que todo se arreglÃ³ muy rÃ¡pido, pero es que me gusta mÃ¡s leer que escribir, y por eso, lo acortÃ©. Aunque en mi cuaderno sea mÃ¡s largo, pero tal vez, algÃºn dÃ­a lo haga mÃ¡s largo. Me pasa al igual que este, que como no me apetecÃ­a escribir mÃ¡s, lo dejÃ© asÃ­.  
  
Y A LOS QUE ESCRIBIERON EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, SI MANDAN REVIEW, LES CONTESTARÃ‰. GraaCIASSS. 


	4. Chapter 3

1  
  
2  
  
3 HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
La conversación con Malfoy y el perdón de Snape.  
  
Así que nuestro querido Potter se ha revelado, ¿eh?- dijo divertido Draco.  
  
Yo no me he revelado, tan solo he dicho lo que tenia que haberle dicho desde primero.- le contesto Harry.  
  
Lo que no entiendo es que como pudiste hacer magia sin varita.  
  
Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Me salió así como así, aunque lo deseaba por dentro.  
  
Y ¿por qué tu varita no se puede romper?  
  
Como ya dije antes, por el núcleo que tiene.  
  
Si, ya, pero que núcleo tiene.  
  
Uno normal y corriente: pluma de fénix.  
  
Y que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste.  
  
Nada  
  
Dímelo  
  
No  
  
Por favor- rogó draco con cara de súplica  
  
Harry le miro y le dijo:  
  
Una pregunta, ¿no estoy teniendo una conversación civilizada contigo?  
  
Bueno, podría ser, pero dime  
  
Vale, pues es por que de la pluma de fénix que tiene mi varita, nació otra gemela, y la persona que tiene la otra varita con el mismo núcleo, es Voldemort.  
  
El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?!-dijo con asombro y miedo- no me lo creo. ¿Y por que no se pudo romper?  
  
Por que si no, no hubiese salvación, y además, para romper esa varita, habría que romper la otra a la vez. Te veo muy interesado, Malfoy. ¿No será para decírselo a tu "amo?" Pues no te preocupes, ya lo sabe.  
  
NO es mi amo- dijo draco seriamente.  
  
Ya, ya- le dijo en voz baja.  
  
Y no lo decía por eso, solo me acordaba de cuando me dijiste, que tuviese cuidado con quien me metía, veo que tenías razón. Por que la verdad, no he visto nunca hacer ese hechizo a nadie, y aún más sin varita. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.  
  
Eh... bueno, si- dijo Harry ruborizándose- y ahora sueltame ya que me quiero ir.  
  
Una pregunta, ¿por qué se te volvieron rojos los ojos?- dijo draco mientras se sentaba al lado de él.- ahora los tienes morados.  
  
No tengo ni idea, y ahora suéltame.  
  
No, no, no, eres demasiado valioso para la humanidad, Harry. No me permitiría perderte.  
  
Malfoy, suéltame  
  
No- le contesto mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
Me puedo soltar si me da la ga-ga, gana- dijo Harry al ver que se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
Pues, intentalo.-le dijo justo cuando se acerco y le beso. Entonces, Harry se movió para evitar que le siguiese besando.  
  
Malfoy, ya sabes lo que pienso. Déjame en paz. Y suéltame.  
  
Ni lo sueñes Potter. Podría hacer tu vida un infierno.  
  
Vale. Si te sigo la corriente, ¿me soltaras después?  
  
Puede que... - Harry no le dejó terminar. Puso sus labios sobre los de draco, y comenzó a besarle. Draco se sorprendió al principio, pero le siguió. Fue un beso largo pero sin lengua. Harry paro el beso y se retiro.  
  
Ya es bastante.  
  
Sí, mucho.  
  
Harry susurro unas palabras, y las cuerdas desaparecieron. Se quedo mirando divertido a la cara de atónito de draco.  
  
Te dije que podía soltarme si quería.- y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se propuso a marcharse, cuando draco le dijo:  
  
Ey, Potter! ¿Me harías un favor?  
  
Cual. – le miro desconcertado  
  
No le digas a nadie esto  
  
Harry penso un poco, y le dijo para fastidiarlo:  
  
Que te lo has creído, ahora mismo se lo diré a mis amigos.  
  
Eh!!!??- al oír esto, draco se echo encima de él y le dio un puñetazo. Pero Harry que tiene mucho reflejos, lo paró.  
  
Pero hombre, que era broma –le dijo riéndose. –Y ahora, si no te importa, podías quitarte de encima?  
  
Eh, sí. Lo siento, pero quería pegarte para que no dijeses nada.  
  
Ja ja. Bueno, adiós Malfoy. Y los Malfoy no piden lo siento, y a un menos a alguien amigo de los sangre sucias y los pobretones.  
  
Si, tienes razón. Bueno, adiós.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su sala común. Faltaban 10 minutos para que se terminaran las clases. Se fue a su habitación, y sé hecho en su cama. Penso en como había tenido que besar a draco para que le dejase, y luego ver la cara de atónito que tenía. Al fin de cuentas, le había gustado.  
  
Se sobresaltó cuando un grupo de griffindor entraba en la habitación. Le dieron la enhorabuena por lo que le había hecho, y le habían dicho que no se preocupara por los puntos perdidos.  
  
* * *  
  
Llegó la hora de la cena. Ron le preguntó a Harry que si bajaba a cenar, pero él le dijo que no quería. Ron bajo a cenar y Harry se quedó en su cama. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y se oyó un ruido proveniente de la sala común. Al pronto oyó a alguien.  
  
Potter?? Baje, tengo que hablar con usted- alguien le llamaba y bajó desconcertado.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore! –Luego miro a su lado, y vio con un aspecto pálido y cansado al profesor Snape- ¿ Qué hace ese aquí?- dijo mirando a Snape.  
  
Harry, tranquilo. Vamos a mi despacho. Ve por la chimenea. –Harry hizo lo que le había dicho y apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore. Se sentó y miró a Snape de soslayo.  
  
Haber, Harry, Snape me ha contado lo sucedido, y..  
  
Será su versión –interrumpió Harry.  
  
No Harry, me ha contado la verdadera. Y eso merece la expulsión directa del colegio, -Harry se temió lo peor.- pero, teniendo en cuenta los hechos, te expulsare 2 meses, y al profesor Snape 8 por el intento de romper tu varita.  
  
Pero no querrás que me valla con los Dursley?  
  
No Harry. Te vas a ir con Remus Lupin. Pero no se lo debes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos.  
  
¡Que bien!, ¿Pero por que no debo decirlo a nadie?  
  
Eso ya lo sabrás. Y estará sirius con él. –Harry le sonrió- y todas las dudas que tengas te las responderé. Si quieres saber por que hiciste ese hechizo, te lo contestaré en otro momento, Y ahora, os dejaré a solas para que podáis resolver unos asuntos. –Dijo mirando a Snape.  
  
Yo no tengo... –pero no pudo terminar por que ha se había ido. Hubo un silencio incomodo.  
  
¿Potter? –Dijo Snape rompiendo este silencio –verás. Esto se me va a hacer difícil –se dijo para sí mismo- Bueno, querría pedirte perdón, por mi comportamiento a lo largo de estos años –Harry se quedó atónito –es que, cuando venía al colegio con tu padre y su cuadrilla de merodeadores, pues, tu padrino me hizo la broma que ya sabes, pero cuando vino tu padre, para salvarme, no me gustó que él, justamente él, me salvara la vida. Y ya que tu padre esta muerto, pues tu me recuerda mucho a él y bueno, pues eso. Y tenías razón cuando dijiste que te salve en primero, para odiar la memoria de tu padre. Y eso, lo siento por todo. Y a veces, me siento responsable por haber sido un mortifago. –Snape estaba muy débil, parecía que iba a llorar, era muy extraño verle a sí. Ya no miraba a Harry mal, es más, no lo miraba. Harry, al verle, siguió su instinto, se levantó, se acercó a él, y lo abrazó. Snape se sobresalto, pero le devolvió el abrazo. A Harry, ese abrazo le recordó al de un padre, o como al que le daba sirius a veces. Al recordar a su padre, empezó a llorar. Snape se separo.  
  
¿Qué té pasa Harry?  
  
Es que al recordar a mis padrees, pues me dio algo de pena.  
  
Lo siento, yo no quería.  
  
No, no te preocupes. Ah, y lo siento por mandarte a la pared, no era mi intención, pero... –le dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
No pasa nada, yo me pasé al romper tu varita, el que tengo que dar las gracias es a ti, por ponerme el colchón. Si no llega a estar, me podría haber matado.  
  
Harry le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Era estraño verle sonreír, no era una sonrisa forzada. Al punto entro Dumbledore.  
  
Bien, todo solucionado. Ahora Harry, vete a tu casa que tendrás sueño.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore –le dijo Harry.  
  
¿Si?  
  
Puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas.  
  
Claro. Severus, espere a fuera un momento.  
  
Snape se fue.  
  
  
  
¿Qué le dirá Harry a Dumbledore?  
  
Espero que os halla gustado este capitulo. Saco las cosas positivas y buenas de todos.  
  
Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo. Pero por si acaso, os digo que toda la historia esta hecha, la tengo escrita en un cuaderno, solo la tengo que pasar, por lo tanto, no tengo por que no seguir. Y os dejo que se me hace tarde.  
  
Es algo más larga. Poco pero algo si que es.  
  
Mandad review. 


	5. Chapter 4

HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
- ¿Potter?  
  
Llámame Harry. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te he hecho durante estos años.  
  
No te preocupes –le contestó abrazándole más, y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
¿Sabes que tus ojos se han vuelto cada uno de un color?  
  
¿Sí? Es extrañó, pero la verdad es que no sé el porqué.  
  
Tengo sueño. ¿Qué tal si nos dormimos un rato? Hasta la hora de comer.  
  
Creo que tienes razón. Estoy algo cansado  
  
Cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos  
  
****  
  
Al cabo de bastante tiempo, en el castillo...  
  
Severus. ¿Sabes donde está Harry? No le he visto en toda la mañana, tampoco le he visto en la hora de comer.  
  
No, no le he visto, y tampoco a Draco.  
  
Bueno, espero que no pase nada. Si le ves, le dices que si puede venir a hablar conmigo antes de mañana.  
  
De acuerdo, se lo diré si les veo.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Snape se imaginaba lo que ocurría. Draco le había mentido. Sabía mentir, pero no a él. Snape se fue a su despacho. Escribió una nota, y se la dio a su cuervo. Le mando por la chimenea, y le dijo que fuera a buscar a Harry y a Draco.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry y draco, que seguían durmiendo, se sobresaltaron al oír unos ruidos provenientes de la chimenea.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó draco  
  
-No lo sé. Pero viene de la chimenea.  
  
- ¡mira! Es un cuervo.  
  
-Es verdad, y lleva una nota.  
  
Harry cogió la nota, y la leyó en alto.  
  
"Potter, te llama el profesor Dumbledore. Tienes que ir a su despacho en cuanto puedas. Y tú Malfoy, ven enseguida, que ya es tarde, ¡qué pensaran tus compañeros!"  
  
Snape.  
  
Harry miró su reloj.  
  
-Mierda! –Mira que hora es. Ya debe ser casi de noche. No hemos ido a comer.  
  
-Creo que Snape lo sabe –le interrumpió draco  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-lo que hemos hecho ahora. Si no, no hubiera escrito mi nombre.  
  
Harry leyo la carta de nuevo.  
  
-Tienes razón. Espero que no diga nada.  
  
-Si, eso.  
  
-Eh! Tengo una idea.  
  
-Tienes que ir ha hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Ya, pero no hace falta que valla ahora mismo.  
  
-¿Y cual es tu idea?  
  
-Quiero lavarte el pelo –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿qué? ¿lavarme el pelo, a mi? No, ni lo sueñes.  
  
-Anda, por fi.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien. Pero ten cuidado con mi pelo Harry.  
  
-Lo tendré.  
  
Harry y draco fueron al baño. Harry le lavo la cabeza con sumo cuidado.  
  
-Harry, eres un experto.  
  
-¿lo dudabas?  
  
-No, es que con el pelo que tienes, pues no se nota.  
  
-Es que a mi pelo no se le puede hacer nada. Y además, ¿no se me ve más sexy?  
  
-Ja ja ja –se rió Draco. Algo sí  
  
Harry levantó a Draco, y le sentó en una silla.  
  
-Ahora, te voy a secar el pelo.  
  
Harry cogió un peine, y empezo a secarle el pelo con una especie de secador. Luego le enseñó a Draco un espejo.  
  
-No esta nada mal Harry.  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
-Que esta muy bien. Y ahora, déjame hacerte una cosa.  
  
Harry le miro intensamente.  
  
-No te aré nada malo.  
  
-En ese caso, sí.  
  
Draco cogió un gel, y sé lo extendió a Harry por la cabeza. Después, le puso los pelos en cresta. Le enseñó un espejo.  
  
-Ahora, estas igual, pero mejor.  
  
-Esto mola. No lo había probado.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos. Tienes que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Sal tú primero, -le dijo Draco- yo me quedaré aquí a arreglar todo.  
  
-Vale, adiós  
  
Harry salió y entró en el castillo. Toda la gente que pasaba por los pasillos, le paraban para decirle que estuvo genial con lo que le hizo a Snape. Harry se sentía mal. Después de lo que le había dicho, pues tener que escuchar todo el rato eso, no le gustaba. Le habían parado un montón de veces. No llegaría al despacho. AL poco, le paró otro. Harry estaba harto. Iba a explotar.  
  
-Hola Harry. Te quería decir que estuvo muy bien lo que le hiciste a Snape.  
  
-no, no fue nada.  
  
-No, en serio.  
  
-HE DICHO QUE NO FUE NADA. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO? NO ESTUVO BIEN- todos los presentes, se paraban para ver lo que ocurría- DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ.- grito Harry tajantemente. Dicho esto, siguió andando. No se había dado cuenta de que había roto unos jarrones al mover sus manos.  
  
-¿qué ocurre aquí? –Preguntó Snape que salía de las sombras- ¿Quién ha estado gritando?  
  
-He sido yo –dijo Harry tranquilamente. Snape le miró  
  
-Acompáñeme. –Le dijo suavemente.  
  
-lo siento, profesor Snape, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo sé. Ahora irás.  
  
Snape le llevó a una habitación y le dijo que se sentase.  
  
-Haber Harry –después de lo ocurrido, se trataban de tu a tu- ¿qué estabas gritando y por que?  
  
-Es que... –le dijo algo azorado –no era nada.  
  
-Dímelo-  
  
-No, en serio, no era nada.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Bueno... Es que cuando vine de los terrenos, pues todo el mundo no paraba de decirme que lo que te había hecho estaba bien. Y como me cansé, pues les grite  
  
-Ya veo –dijo pensativo Snape- bien, puedes irte.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Antes de que saliese, Snape le dijo:  
  
-¡eh Harry! Gracias por lo de ayer.  
  
Harry le sonrió y se fue al despacho. Se paró enfrente de la estatua, y empezó a decir nombres. Dumbledore, que seguramente le había oído, le abrió la puerta.  
  
-Entra Harry, y siéntate.  
  
Harry subió y se sentó. Dumbledore paseaba de un lado a otro.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre profesor? –le pregunto Harry  
  
-Nada- le contesto –Bueno, si, Es que me preocupa lo de tu expulsión. ¿Es que si Voldemort se entera?  
  
-Profesor, no importa, de veras, no me importa morir.  
  
-¡No digas eso! Tú eres el único que puede vencerle, Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué debo ser yo el que le venza? Además, no soy el mejor en ninguna asignatura y no manejo bien la magia.  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Tu eres el unico que puede vencerle, pero eso ya lo sabrás. Y yo te expulsaba a casa de Lupin para que te enseñase junto a Sirius a defenderte mejor. Pero, Creo que será mejor que te quedes.  
  
-Pero me habéis expulsado!  
  
Dumbledore le miro, y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Harry habló-  
  
-Tengo una idea. Y si en vez de tenerme que ir, no vienen aquí. Podríamos estar en alguna habitación sin que nadie nos viese.  
  
Dumbledore le miro y sonrió.  
  
-Eso esta muy bien Harry. Si, eso es lo que aremos. Esta noche prepararé una habitación grande. Se lo diré a Lupin para que mañana se presente aquí. Mañana, una hora antes de la hora de despertarse, te pasas por el despacho, y vienes.  
  
-Lo que me da pena, es que no podré jugar a Quiddicth.  
  
-Tal vez, podamos atrasar los partidos de Griffindor.  
  
-Vale. Gracias profesor. Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry se fue al comedor a cenar. Al entrar. Todas las caras se giraron hacía él. Harry sé sorprendio, el no había hecho nada. ¿O si? Se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione, y les pregunto:  
  
-¿por qué todos me miran?  
  
-¿No me digas que no te has enterado?- le dijo ron con desgana.  
  
-¿Enterarme de que?- le contestó sorprendido.  
  
-De lo que van diciendo por ahí. –Le contesto Hermione.  
  
-¿y que están diciendo por ahí?, si puede saberse- les dijo Harry empezando a preocuparse.  
  
** ** **  
  
  
  
Bueno. Para los interesados: No me gusta como me esta quedando, por que según transcurre la historia, un Harry/Draco, no queda bien. Pero bueno. Este fic, no tiene nada que ver con los libros que escribirá Rowling.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
LINA SAOTOME: Lo de Harry y Draco, tal vez no lo haga. Y si lo hago. Tal vez será dentro de mucho, mucho. Por que tal vez seguiré después de que hayan terminado Howarts. No lo sé.  
  
LUCIL: Me gusta que te halla encantado. Gracias.  
  
TOMOYO: Lo siento si no te gusta que Harry sea gay. Gracias por el Review. 


	6. Chapter 5

HP Y LOS PODERES PARA DERROTAR ***********A VOLDEMORT*********  
  
****************  
  
"LA PELEA CON MALFOYY"  
  
  
  
-¿Y que están diciendo por ahí?, si puede saberse –les dijo Harry empezando a preocuparse  
  
Ron miró a Hermione  
  
-Pues dicen que tú y Malfoy os habéis enrollado –le dijo Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Quéeeeee!!!! ¡¡¿Quién ha dicho semejante barbaridad?!! –les dijo Harry intentando mantener la voz seria-  
  
-Pues fíjate que lo ha dicho él –le dijo Ron  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿pero que dices?.  
  
-Si, han dicho que le han puesto esta tarde la poción de la verdad, y ha dicho que os habéis enrollado  
  
-Pero como se pueden creer semejante cosa!  
  
-Me has dado un susto de muerte Harry, creía que era cierto –le dijo Ron tocándose el corazón.  
  
-Por favor Ron, como te puedes creer semejante cosa.  
  
Pero Harry vio que todo el mundo le seguía viendo.  
  
-Voy ha hacer una cosa –le dijo a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry miró hacia donde estaba Draco, y vio que le decían de todo. Y sin sabes por que se subió encima de la mesa. Se hizo el hechizo "Sonorus".  
  
-Escuchad todos –Habló Harry, y todos se volvieron hacía él, hasta los profesores –Haber, no se porque habéis estado infundado mentiras. Por que esa mentira es una auténtica tontería. Quiero que me deis un poco de esa poción de la verdad, que os habrá sobrado, y veréis como yo no me he enrollado con ese –dijo poniendo cara de desprecio hacía él –Es que menudas tonterías os inventáis. Venga, dadme la poción. –Uno de los slitherin se acercó y le dio un frasco de cristal –Ahora me preguntáis.  
  
Antes de que Harry se lo bebiese Dumbledore hablo:  
  
-Haber, Harry no te la bebas. Eso esta prohibido.  
  
Harry no le hizo caso y se la bebió entera. Penso mientras se la tragaba que sería muy difícil mentir, pero como se resistía a la maldición imperius, por que no se iba a resistir a esto. Ahora ya no pensaba, alguien le preguntó:  
  
-¿Te has enrollado con Malfoy?  
  
Harry sintió unas ganas terribles de decir que sí. Pero algo por dentro le indico que no debía. Puso toda su fuerza y contesto:  
  
-Yo nunca me enrollaría con semejante escoria. Es inferior a mí. Y no habló con inferiores a mí.  
  
Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. Los de slitherin se habían quedado de piedra al oír lo que había dicho. Dumbledore le hizo un hechizo para que se acabase ya la poción.  
  
-Veis como él había mentido. Como podíais pensar en semejante cosa. ¡Que asco!  
  
Harry se quitó el hechizo y bajo de la silla.  
  
-Adios Ron, Hermione. –y se fue  
  
Harry salió del comedor sintiendo todas las miradas. Draco, se había quedado con la boca abierta.  
  
-Habéis oído lo que ha dicho. Debe morir. No vengáis –y dicho esto salió.  
  
Snape que se temía lo que iba a pasar. Salió pero se escondió para que no le viesen. Mientras, Draco había parado a Harry.  
  
-Harry-susurro Draco.  
  
-Si, ya lo siento. No quería decir todo eso.  
  
-No te preocupes. Me has salvado la vida. Pero les he dicho que me las ibas a pagar, por lo cual debemos hacer un duelo.  
  
-Eh.. Pero no afectará nada a...  
  
-No. Ya sé que me ganarás. Eres un mago muy fuerte. Pero déjame aunque sea hacerte algo.  
  
-De acuerdo. Ahora levanta la voz, y haz como si me fueses a matar.  
  
Snape había oído todo. ¡Lo sabía! –se dijo- no hizo nada. Esperó a que él plan de los dos funcionase.  
  
-TE MATARÉ POTTERR.  
  
-NI LO SUEÑES MALFOYY.  
  
-EXPELIARMUS –Harry voló por los aires. Su expeliarmus no era fuerte. Harry dijo:  
  
-ACCIO VARITA-Le dijo antes que la cogiera Draco.-EXPELIARMUS. –Ese si fue un hechizo fuerte, pero como tal le había hecho a Snape, le puso un colchón, pero se lo quitó en cuanto cayó al suelo. No había sido tan fuerte como el del profesor, pero ya había sido.  
  
-LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA –le dijo Harry.  
  
Draco se levanto y le dijo a Harry en voz baja.  
  
-Peleemos con los puños.  
  
Se dieron unos cuanto puñetazos bastante fuertes. Snape que ya había visto todo, salió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
-Nada –contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
-¿Con que nada? Serán quitados 50 puntos a cada uno. Y ahora mismo al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros Malfoy. Seguidme.  
  
Sangraban por la nariz y por la boca. Tenían toda la cara destrozada. Llegaron al despacho y entraron.  
  
-Aquí te traigo a estos dos. –le dijo Snape. Y se marchó.  
  
-Haber. ¿por qué os habéis peleado? –les preguntó.  
  
-Ya lo habréis oido no. Me ha llamado escoria. Y que soy inferior a él –le dijo haciendose el inocente.  
  
-Pero el vino y quiso pelearse conmigo.-dijo rapidamente Harry.  
  
-Vale. Tendréis un mes de detención cada uno. –Dirigiéndose a Harry- He sido muy benévolo contigo, Harry. Te debería expulsar más días.  
  
-Haz lo que creas necesario –le contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero... no lo haré. Cumpliréis las detenciones todos los días con un profesor cada día. Ahora Draco, vete a la enfermería a que te curen. Tu Harry quédate un momento. –Draco se fue y Harry miro a Dumbledore. –Veo Harry que tienen un gran poder mental.  
  
-¿por qué lo dice, profesor?  
  
-Pues, por que resistirse a la poción de la verdad es muy difícil  
  
-Pero yo no me he resistido.  
  
-Harry, no me mientas. Sé que te has resistido. Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes hacer con el señor Malfoy. Solo ten cuidado. ¿Vale? –Harry asintió algo rojo- Ahora te puedes ir. Mañana acuérdate de venir.  
  
-Vale profesor. Hasta mañana.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Harry bajó del despacho. Draco le estaba esperando.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho?  
  
Nada. Solo que lo sabe. Sabe que me he resistido a la poción. Y lo que hemos hecho- esto último lo dijo más bajo.  
  
-¿y a dicho algo?  
  
-No. Ha dicho que le daba igual.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vallamos a la enfermería. Estamos echo polvo.  
  
-Sí. Me has dejado....  
  
-Pues anda que tú.  
  
Se fueron a la enfermería. No había nadie por los pasillos. Si no les hubiera preguntado que que hacían los dos juntos y sin insultarse.  
  
Cuando salieron de la enfermería se había echo de noche. Tenían un montón de potingues en los brazos. Los ojos los tenían morados, y tenían otro montón de heridas en la cara.  
  
-Me parece que nos pasamos con la pelea- dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí. Bastante. Estamos llenos de pomadas y de todo. Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos. Me deben estar echando de menos. Y a ti también. Hasta dentro de dos meses.  
  
-Si, Si. Pero te olvidas de algo. Por que no nos vamos a ver hasta dentro de dos meses. –le sonrió de forma pícara.  
  
Harry le sonrió. Le cogió de la cintura y se dieron un beso apasionado.  
  
-Te quiero –le dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Y dicho esto se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Llegó a su dormitorio y vio que no había nadie. Se hecho en su cama y se durmió.  
  
***  
  
Harry se despertó. Faltaba media hora para que fuese con Dumbledore. Se vistió, y escribió una nota a ron para despedirse. Cogió sus cosas, y se fue con sumo cuidado a su sala común. Se sentó, y esperó a que faltaran diez minutos.  
  
Una vez pasado ese tiempo. Harry se fue al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Estaba cerca cuando oyo unas voces. Dumbledore estaba hablando con Lupin y Sirius. Se acercó y se escondió para que no les viera. Y se puso a escuchar de lo que hablaban.  
  
**** ****  
  
¿De que estarán hablando? Esto, y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
TOMOYO: Gracias por el review. No me molesta que no te guste la relación de Draco y Harry. Cada uno es como es. ¿O no? A mi tampoco me gusta como queda. Pero bueno. Como ya he empezado. Pues la sigo.  
  
MYRTLE: Lo que dices de los ojos, que hay rumores, pues puede que si, y puede que no. Particularmente, no creo que al final tenga nada que ver, pero puede que cambie la historia. ¡Quien sabe!  
  
LINA SAOTOME: ¿¡Te encanta mucho el slash!? Siempre dices que quieres Harry/draco. Pues ya lo tendrás, no te preocupes. Pero tendrás que tener paciencia.  
  
MAY PPOTTER: Bueno, no tengo el que decirte. ¿Qué has hecho ahora para estar castigada? Ja ja. ¿No te han dejado leer mi fic? Eso es un injusticia ¿o no? ( :) Ya te digo yo que no se escribir muy bien. Pero ya aprenderé.  
  
  
  
BUENO, Y LOS QUE TENGA MESSENGER, QUE ME DIGAN SU DIRECCION, QUE ME LO ACABO DE PONER Y ME HACE "ILU"  
  
****HASTA LA PROXIMA" 


	7. Chapter 6

HP y los poderes para derrotar a Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******* +**  
  
-Si. Harry tiene un gran poder mental, y un gran poder para la magia dentro él. Y creo que resistirá bien a los hechizos de la magia oscura.  
  
-Pues si es así, le enseñaremos todo lo que podamos, aunque yo no sepa muy bien, pero claro está que tu también vendrás a ayudarnos. Sería mejor que tu le enseñases la magia oscura, y nosotros los demás. –dijo Lupin  
  
-Bueno, podríamos hacer eso. Aunque, cuando yo no esté, vosotros practicaréis lo que nosotros hagamos echo. Aunque no-os precupeís, me pasaré bastantes veces. Voldemort le dejo su magia dentro de él, y así será más fácil enseñarle ya que es más fuerte, ya que de por sí, ya lo es. Siendo descendiente de Griffindor, aprender todo y con un poco de empeño, aprenderá muy bien.  
  
Harry se acercó, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.  
  
-buenos días –dijo  
  
-bueno días –contestaron  
  
-Bueno Harry. Será mejor que nos vallamos. He preparado una habitación bastante amplia, con habitaciones y un comedor. Ahora vamos. Seguidme.  
  
Dumbledore les llevó a través de montón de pasillos, hasta que se paró enfrente de una pared. Susurro algo, y la pared dio paso un pasillo por el que entraron. Al final de éste, había una puerta que Dumbledore abrió. Entraron en un salón que se podía decir que era el doble de grande que el comedor del colegio.  
  
-Bueno, aquí podrás practicar. Las clases serán normales, exceptuando que por las tardes no terminareís hasta que sea ahora de cenar.  
  
-¿Y como haré los deberes? ¿O es que no voy a hacer?  
  
Dumbledore se rió –Si Harry, vas a hacer deberes. Serán entregados a los profesores según los vallas haciendo. Y los libros que necesites para hacer los trabajos están en el armario de tu habitación. Si necesitas cualquier otro, con solo decir el que estas buscando, lo tendrás. Y los sábados también darás clases. –Harry le miró mal –Lo sé Harry, esto va a ser muy duro. Pero sé que lograrás superar esta prueba. Bueno, Harry ahora me voy, te dejo con Lupin y Sirius. Hoy empezarás las clases.  
  
-Pero profesor Dumbledore –interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Mientras estemos aquí, llámame Albus.  
  
.Vale, Albus. Pero voy a perder clases. ¿O también las voy a dar aquí?  
  
-Eso te lo explicará Remus y Sirius. Yo vendré algún día. Y ahora adiós.  
  
Dumbledore salió y Remus, Sirius y Harry, se fueron ha cenar. Después fueron al salón para empezar. Lupin les dijo que se sentaran.  
  
-Ahora te voy a explicar como va a transcurrir estos 2 meses. Primero quiero que sepas, que no estas clases no van a durar dos meses.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? –le interrumpió Harry.  
  
-No. Vamos a utilizar el giratiempo 3 veces al día.  
  
-¡El giratiempo! Pero eso será muchísimo tiempo. –Exclamo Harry.  
  
-Y ahora te explico el funcionamiento de cómo transcurrirán estos días: Los miércoles y los sábados, los dedicaremos a hacer lo que todos tus compañeros hacen. Cuando terminen estos "dos meses" sabrás todo lo que aprenderán tus compañeros en lo que queda de curso. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, por que no podemos perder tiempo.  
  
-¿por qué? –Le interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Pues por que Voldemort, no creo que esperé a que tengas 25 años para intentar matarte. Querrá seguramente venir a por ti, antes de que acabes el colegio.  
  
-Pero una cosa. –Dijo Harry -¿Por qué debo ser yo, el que le venza a él? ¿Por qué no puedes vencerle Dumbledore, que él es el que sabe todo, y el que le tiene miedo?  
  
-Harry. Dumbledore no es más poderoso que tú. Él solo sabe lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de los años, pero tú si lo eres. Tu tienen un gran poder dentro de ti, que ni siquiera te lo podrías pensar. Pero de todas formas, no pienses en eso más. Dumbledore te lo explicará llegado su tiempo.  
  
-Las causas podrían ser, por ejemplo, que soy descendiente directo de Godric Griffindor. Y por que Voldemort me paso algo de sus poderes por ser el heredero de Salazar Slitherin. Es por eso, ¿no? –Les preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes? –Dijeron Sirius y Lupin a la vez.  
  
.Esto. Es que. Bueno, pues os escuche, sin querer, cuando estabais hablando.  
  
-Oh. Ya veo. Eso te lo explicará Dumbledore. Pero ahora no caviles en ello. Dumbledore me ha dicho lo que le hiciste a Snape. No debería decirlo, pero estuvo muy bien. Se lo merecía. –Le dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Eso! Se lo merecía! –le dijo sirius aún más fuerte.  
  
-Bueno, a parte de eso, le decía por que el maleficio fue fuerte. Quiero que lo pruebes con Sirius.  
  
-Que!!! –Dijo el aludido.  
  
-Para eso estás Canuto. –Le dedico una sonrisa cien por cien colgate, y sonrió a Harry –Ahora levántate y ponte enfrente de Harry.  
  
Hizo lo que le mando. Mientras, Harry se ponía en frente de él .Se concentró, y hizo un movimiento con la mano. Sirius salió disparado, pero justo cuando iba a tocar la pared, Lupin hizo un movimiento con la varita y Sirius se paro en seco y se puso en pie. Harry se quedó impresionado.  
  
-¿¡Que ha pasado?! ¿por qué no se ha chocado?  
  
-He hecho que se frenara. ¿No pensarás que le dejase chocar contra la pared?  
  
Harry se avergonzó un poco, mientras sirius venía.  
  
-Veo que Dumbledore no se equivoco, tienes mucha fuerza y mentalidad para hacer magia. Bueno, pues hoy vas a aprender ha hacer este hechizo. Primero lo practicarás con varita, pero después ya empezarás ha hacerlo sin varita. Así es como dice la profecía –Esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo, para que no le escuchase Harry.  
  
Lupin le enseñó como se hacía, y como debía hacerlo. A la hora siguiente Harry le dio la enhorabuena, diciéndole que ese hechizo era el único que hiban a aprender los de su clase, los que aprenderían según fueran transcurriendo los meses, no los iban ha hacer en clase, Sabiendo que todo lo demás iba a ser magia negra.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Pasarón una semana: (en el mundo real. Me refiero que en el salón no, por que usaban el giratiempo. Por lo cual para Harry, Lupin, Sirius y Dumbledore, había pasado aproximadamente, un mes) Era domingo. Durante el mes que había pasado, Harry había aprendido a dominar todos los hechizos que le había enseñado Lupin y Sirius sobre magia Negra. Los había aprendido a la primera, sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
El tiempo seguía, y en ese mes, Dumbledore no había pasado a enseñar a Harry nada. Pero ese lunes, Dumbledore vino.  
  
-Bueno Harry. Espero que hayas hecho todos los deberes que te han mandado los profesores y los que te han mandado Lupin. –Harry asintió – Me ha dicho el profesor Lupin, que progresas rápidamente, y que en menos de dos meses sabrás todo lo que él sabe. Venía a decirte que cuando pasen estos dos meses, vendré yo ha enseñarte todo lo que debes aprender, y cosas muy distintas a la que te esta enseñando el profesor Lupin. Y esto era lo que quería decirte. Ah! Y que Snape ha convencido a los demás profesores para que aplacen los partidos de Quidditch de Griffindor. –Harry pegó un salto al enterarse –Si, muy bien, se lo tienes que agradecer. Ahora dame todos los trabajos que has hecho. Yo corregiré los que te ha mandado Lupin, por que él no tiene tiempo.  
  
Harry fue a buscarlos a la habitación y se los trajo. Dumbledore se fue, y siguieron practicando los hechizos que sabe.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI  
  
UNA PREGUNTA : ¿a QUIEN LE GUSTA EL SLASH? CONTESTARME  
  
* +* + *  
  
Bueno, ya se que lo he hecho muy corto, pero no quería dejaros sin historia. Espero que el próximo capitulo sea más largo. Para los que leyeron el aviso que dejé ayer, pues nada, que aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo. Es que lo había empezado a traspasar del cuaderno al ordenador, pero me canso mucho. (ya lo sé, soy una vaga) Bueno, y eso, que gracias por los reviews.  
  
Y seguid mandando aunque ya halláis escrito.  
  
Ya lo siento para los que no les guste que tarde tanto en escribir.  
  
AQUÍ LOS REVIEWS:  
  
TOMOYO: me gusta que te guste mi fic. Harry tienen un gran poder mental, pero luego tendrá otras cosas. Pero para eso, casi, que como que tendría que pasar un año. Por que eso es lo que me va a costar pasar la historia del cuaderno al ordenador. Gracias por el review.  
  
CELESTE: Gracias por el review. Haría los capítulos más largos, pero es que me canso de escribir. Y eso que escribo poco. Tampoco es que sea muy emocionante.  
  
MAY POTTERR: Buenos, no van a estar dos meses juntos, van a estar mucho más como has podido comprobar. Pero luego haré algo romántico. Mi msn es Fuensantare@hotmail.com. me parece que es esta, no me acuerdo. Soy un caso 


	8. Chapter 7

HP Y LOS PODERESS PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
*** ***  
  
***  
  
*** ***  
  
  
  
Y pasaron los dos meses. Harry, había continuado practicando todos los hechizos, maleficios... que Lupin sabía. También había terminado de aprender todo lo que iban a dar los de séptimo ese año. Solo le faltaban los exámenes. Pero éstos, los haría con toda la clase. De lo que iban a hacer los de su clase, lo que más le había gustado a Harry era la clase, de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y pociones (que raro). DCLAO le había gustado por que las impartía muy bien. Y de pociones, por que se habían hecho muy interesantes.  
  
__  
  
El día que cumplía Harry los dos meses en el salón, (así le voy a llamar) Dumbledore vino.  
  
-Bueno Harry. Hoy vas a aprender a hacer una cosa nueva. Vas a aprender a hacer magia con la mente. –Harry asentía interesado. –Lo primero que tienes que hacer es.....  
  
Dumbledore explicó a Harry lo que debía hacer.  
  
**** ***  
  
Durante los siguientes meses, Harry había dejado de practicar con la varita y con la mano. Necesitaba mucha concentración para lograr hacer hechizos con la mente. Algunos días, los dedicaba completamente a concentrarse, y los demás días a hacer hechizos.  
  
Al acabar los 6 meses, Harry había dominado completamente el uso de la mente para cualquier hechizo. Había aprendido a dominar las maldiciones imperdonables. Y la del abada quedabra la había utilizado con animales pequeños.  
  
*** ***  
  
Y llegó el último día. Harry había hecho sus maletas por la noche. Mañana volvería a ver a Ron, a Hermione... y a Draco. ¡A draco! Le echaba tanto de menos.... Solo tenía de él un beso. Un pequeño beso. Durmió pensando en él y en las ganas que tenía de verlo.  
  
******* *  
  
Al día siguiente, después de levantarse, fue con Lupin a dejar las cosas en su habitación. No había nadie. Seguramente estarían desayunando. Harry se despidió de Lupin y de Sirius. (Ellos se quedarían en el salón durante algún tiempo) Y se fue a desayunar.  
  
Harry entró en el comedor con una gran sonrisa. Todos habían pasado su vista hacía él. Se fue a la mesa de griffindor y se sentó. De repente, una abalancha de abrazos, le tapaban entero. Todos los de su casa, habían pasado a saludarle. Unos 5 minutos más tarde, la abalancha de gente, se fue para seguir desayunando. El se colocó bien la ropa. Y miró a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
-Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal con los Dursley? –Le dijo Ron chocando su mano.  
  
-Bien, muy bien. –era difícil mentirles.  
  
-Hola Harry. Toma, me lo ha dado Dumbledore. Dice que lo habrás más tarde. –Le dijo Hermione dándole una carta.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? Ha Malfoy le llegó un Howler de su padre. Le decía de todo. Parece ser que le habían informado de lo que decían que os habíais enrollado. Claro está, que todavía no sabía lo que habías hecho.  
  
-Pobre Malfoy –dijo Harry.  
  
-¡¡Pobre!! Después de lo que nos ha hecho. Se lo tenía merecido.  
  
-Nadie se merece eso, Ron.  
  
-Pues el sí.  
  
-Bueno, no importa. Dejadlo ya. –Interrumpió Hermione –Tenemos pociones.  
  
Harry y Ron se callaron, y se levantaron para ir a las mazmorras.  
  
-No me gusta nada pociones, y más, si las tenemos que dar con Slitherin y con Snape –dijo Ron.  
  
-pues a mi si me gustan.  
  
-¡¡Que!! –Gritaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Pues eso, que a mí si me gustan.  
  
-Me parece que se te va la olla. Será mejor que vallas a la enfermería.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a entrar, que ya llegamos tarde.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Harry entraron a la clase. Snape, por supuesto, ya estaba dentro.  
  
-Bien, bien. Otra vez tarde. 5 puntos menos por cada uno. Y sentaos, rápido. –Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaron en la parte final de la mazmorra. –Bien, hoy empezaremos con un cuestionario. Empezaremos de preguntas fáciles a difíciles. ¿para que sirve la poción "espeserum"? –Toda la clase levanto la mano. Malfoy respondió –15 puntos para Slitherin. –Snape siguió preguntando. Las preguntas se hacían cada vez más difíciles. -¿para que sirve la poción ofmilen? –Solo Harry y Hermione levantaron la mano –¿Potter?  
  
-La poción Ofmilen sirve para.... –Harry estuvo durante unos 5 minutos hablando.  
  
-Muy bien Potter. Esta ha sido fácil. –Se dirigió otra vez a la clase- para que sirve la poción litupesum? –Nadie levantó la mano, excepto Harry.  
  
-¿Es que no habéis abierto los libros? Solo Potter sabe la respuesta. Bien Potter. ¿para que sirve? –Harry contesto tal y como lo había echo la vez anterior, hablando durante unos 5 minutos. –Veo que tu expulsión te ha servido de algo. Probaremos con alguna más difícil. Dudo que los demás, si no saben esta ultima poción, sepan las demás. Volviendo a ti. ¿para que sirve la poción de Kleurs? –Harry pensó durante un segundo y contestó tan bien como antes. –Bastante bien Potter. Veo que la señorita Granger no tiene ni idea. –a Hermione no le molestó lo que le había dicho. Estaba muy sorprendida. –Veamos, otra pregunta. –Snape preguntó como unas 10 preguntas más, a las que solo Harry supo responder –Si si, Potter. Muy bien. Pero ahora, te aré a ti el cuestionario. A ver si eres tan listo.  
  
-Vale. Empieza cuando quieras. –le contesto Harry con seriedad.  
  
-¿Para que sirve el agfa? –Harry le contesto. Snape le siguió preguntando. Ahora no era Hermione la única sorprendida, ahora era toda la clase, incluso Snape. Iba por la pregunta número 20. Harry no había fallado ninguna. –Bien, bien. Éstas preguntas no las hubiera contestado nadie ni a final de curso, por que de la mitad de las de antes, y de éstas 20 últimas no las estudiaremos. Me parece Potter que estabamos equivocados por tu fama. Aún así, sigues siendo un niño insolente. Pero eso no te lo podrá cambiar nadie. –Le contestó Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Creo que esto vale 50 puntos. -Los de Slitherin se quejaron. Y los de griffindor se les abría la boca. -¡Callaros de una vez! –bramó Snape –ahora vamos a hacer la poción de la pizarra. Poneos por parejas. –Snape se acercó a Harry y le dijo que se pusiera con Malfoy. Harry se fue hacía donde estaba Malfoy.  
  
-Te has lucido Potter –le dijo Draco.  
  
-¿Tu también eres de los que creía que todo era fama? –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Malfoy le sonrió y le pasó un papel que decía: "te he echado de menos" Harry lo leyó y le pasó otro: "yo mucho más". Luego, continuaron con la poción.  
  
-Potter! Venga! –le llamó Snape.  
  
-Malfoy, échale a los 3 minutos que si no, no vale. –le dijo a Draco –ahora vuelvo.  
  
Harry se dirigió a donde estaba Snape. Él le llevó a su despacho. Harry se sentó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres profesor Snape?  
  
-Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Solo te quería dar todos los trabajos y deberes. –Sacó un taco de pergaminos y se los entregó a Harry.  
  
Harry los cogió y observó la nota de cada uno. Todas las notas eran de sobresaliente. Harry miró a Snape arqueando la ceja.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?  
  
-Llámame Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Te sorprende la nota?  
  
-Eh.. si, es que....  
  
-Harry. Esa nota te la mereces. Aunque los trabajos, sean menos extensos que los de Granger, en los tuyos, das a entender todo en menos lineas.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Veo que has aprovechado los 6 meses. Te ha enseñado muy bien el director, el licantropodo y el perro. ¿No? –Harry puso cara de odio al escuchar lo que había dicho.  
  
-Te pareces a tu padre mucho. Esa mirada de odio es igual a la de él.  
  
-Profesor Snape.  
  
-Severus.  
  
-Severus, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero se escucho una explosión.  
  
-¡Longbotton! Este chico, como no empiece a tener más confianza en si mismo, seguirá haciendo las cosas mal para toda su vida. –dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la clase. Harry cogió los pergaminos y se fue a donde estaba Malfoy. Metió en su mochila los pergaminos y miró la poción.  
  
-¿Qué quería Snape?  
  
-Nada. Ya está terminada casi la poción. ¿no?  
  
-Si, solo falta la sangre.  
  
-Pues la pongo yo. –Harry cogió un frasco y echo el contenido en el caldero. Luego, levantaron la mano y se acercó Snape.  
  
-Muy bien. Perfecto. 10 puntos para Slitherin y 5 para griffindor. –les dijo. Después se marchó.  
  
-No me puedo creer que os estén dando puntos. Bueno, te estén. –dijo draco con cara de asombró.  
  
-No te preocupes. Seguro que en la siguiente clase me quitan el doble.  
  
-¡Se acabó la clase! –grito Snape. –Todos a comer. ¡Ya!  
  
Draco, antes de salir le dio una nota a Harry que decía: "Te espero a las 12 en el mismo lugar". Harry se la guardó y salió de la mazamorra. Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando.  
  
¿qué quería Snape? –le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-nada. –les contestó Harry.  
  
-Algo querría. Y qué eran los pergaminos que te había dado.  
  
-Nada –se limitó a decir.  
  
-di Harry –le rogó ron.  
  
-No es nada, nada y nada. Y además no os importa, y ahora vamos a comer. Esperadme en el comedor. Voy a la sala común a dejar las cosas. –y se fue delante de ellos.  
  
Harry llego a la torre, cogió la carta de Dumbledore y la leyó:  
  
**Harry:  
  
Aquí tienes el horario que vas a tener de ahora en adelante. Tendrás que venir a seguir practicando todo lo que te hemos enseñado. No le cuentas nada a nadie. Si te preguntan, limítate a decir "nada".  
  
En el horario, las partes que estén en blanco, son las horas que tienes que venir. Tendrás que ir al salón. Los profesores tienen un horario cada uno, para que cuando pasen lista no te nombren, y puedas pasar lo más desapercibido.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
**  
  
En la otra hoja estaban las clases. Todos los días, tendría que ir dos horas, pero eran siempre seguidas.  
  
Después de leer el horario, Harry bajó al comedor donde estaban ya comiendo Ron y Hermione. Estuvieron Hablando. Pero el principal tema de conversación fue el porque de Snape que le había dado tantos puntos. Después de comer, fueron a la sala común a coger las cosas de transformaciones.  
  
**  
  
En la clase de transformaciones...  
  
-Hoy vamos a aprender a convertir un pergamino, en una manta. Ya podéis empezar. –Les dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall. Luego llamó a Harry, y le llevó a su despacho.  
  
-Toma Harry. Aquí tienes todos los deberes y trabajos –dijo entregándole un taco de hojas –Veo que has aprendido mucho. Remus era muy bueno en transformaciones (^^)  
  
Son todos sobresalientes. El trabajo que más me ha sorprendido es el de los animagos. Esta muy bien explicado. Una pregunta. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser animago, Harry?  
  
-Eh... Si, lo que pasa es que me gustaría ser dos animales. Me gustaría ser una pantera negra, pero a la vez me gustaría ser un ave que volase. Pero solo se puede se uno, ¿no?  
  
La profesora se le quedo mirando. Cada cierto tiempo lanzaba un "uhM" . Entonces habló.  
  
-Harry. Como has dicho, solo se puede ser un animago, pero existe una poción muy antigua, que hace que puedas convertirte en dos. Solo lo pueden hacer magos muy poderosos, pero aún así, podríamos probar. Pero para hacerlo, lo primero que hay que hacer, es un hechizo para saber si puedes ser otro animal. A la vez que se hace, dices si el animal en el que te quieres convertir es de agua, tierra y aire. Entonces, esta hechizo te aconseja en el animal que mejor podrías convertirte.  
  
-¡SI! ¿y podríais hacerme el hechizo! Por favor.  
  
-Bueno, podíamos intentarlo. Por probar no pasa nada. Se lo diré a Dumbledore. Él te lo dirá.  
  
-Gracias profesora.  
  
-De nada Harry. Coge los trabajos y vete, que falta un minuto para que se termine la clase.  
  
Harry se fue al aula. Al minuto, Ron, Hermione y Harry se fueron a la sala común.  
  
** **  
  
-Harry, me ha dicho la profesora Mc Gonagall que tienes que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Si. Vete. Te esperamos en el comedor para cenar.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Harry fue al despacho. Allí estaban Snape, Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola a todos. Buenas noches.  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quería, profesor?  
  
-Te digo que me llames Albus. La profesora Mc Gonagall me ha dicho lo de ser animago. Y he pensado en probar el hechizo del que te habló ella. Y, bueno, si estás dispuesto, lo podemos hacer ahora.  
  
-¡Vale!  
  
-Haber, el otro animal en el que te quieres convertir es de aire. ¿no?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bien. Sitúate en frente mío.  
  
Harry hizo lo que le dijo. Dumbledore levantó la mano con la varita y dijo unas palabras indescifrables. A los dos minutos paró de hablar, y bajo la varita. Estuvieron durante un rato callados.  
  
-¿qué ocurre? ¿puedo ser dos animales? ¿qué animal puedo ser?  
  
-Tranquilo Harry. Si puedes ser dos animales, pero es estraño el animal.  
  
-¿por qué? ¿cuál puedo ser?  
  
  
  
** *** **************************++  
  
¿En que animal podrá convertirse Harry? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Sorry por tardar tanto. Tampoco pensaba seguirlo, pero como me mandasteis muchos reviews, pues nada. Osea que ya sabeis, cuantos más reviews reciba, más pronto seguiré con la historia :) Pero no os quejaréis, ¿no? Es de una página más larga que los otros capítulos. (no es mucho, pero...)  
  
Igual hay alguna equivocación. Es que se me borró la historia del disket donde había empezado a escribirla, y como hay cosas que quito de lo que escribo en el cuaderno, pues me equivoco. Si veis alguna errata me lo decís.  
  
Ahora contestó a los reviews: (si me dejo a alguien de contestar, que me lo diga)  
  
*MAY POTTER* No se si te contesté ya. Pero ya no hace falta, por que ya ves lo que va pasando.  
  
*LUCIL* Gracias por el review. Y por contestar. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo.  
  
*TOMOYO* Tienes mucha cara. Sirius es MIO y Remus TAMBIEN. ¿Pero que te crees? ^ ^ Bueno, no has tenido que esperar medio año. Lo he escrito antes. No había pensado en lo de que pensará Sirius. Ya me lo pensaré. Gracias por el review.  
  
*BLACK WITH* Gracias por decirme que te gusta. Y por el review.  
  
*CELESTE* ¿Estas diciendo que mi fic es aburrido? JO, pues lo tendré que quitar de fanfiction. Será mejor que no lo siga. Ami también me gusta la pareja Sirius/Remus.  
  
*AMMY* Tienes razón. Otro slash más en el fic sería demasiado. Bueno, ya sigo la historia. Gracias por el review.  
  
*MAY POTTERR* ¿Otra vez? Entonces es que te contesté en el otro fic. Bueno, como ya me dijeron otros, no pongo el slash de Remus/Lupin. Gracias por el review.  
  
*MAIKO GRANGER* Como ya he dicho a las dos anteriores, tienes razón. Es demasiado rollo gay. Gracias por el review.  
  
Bueno, ya no me queda a nadie que contestar. Y ya sabéis, REVIEWSSS, PLEASE. O si no como he puesto en los otros fic, "os arrancaré la caballera, y me comeré vuestro seso" Ja, ja, ja, ¡que malvada soy! 


	9. Chapter 8

HP Y LOS PODERESS PARA DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál puedo ser?  
  
Unos segundos de silencio.  
  
-Dímelo –rogó Harry.  
  
-Vale. Puedes convertir en un fénix, pero no es un fénix cualquiera, sino un "fénix motriz" extinguido hace muchísimos años.  
  
-¿Y que tiene de especial?  
  
-Bueno, que te lo explique mañana Hagrid.  
  
-Vale. Pero de todas formas, si es un animal extinguido, para hacer la poción se necesita algo de el.  
  
-Si. Pero esta todo solucionada. En el libro te dice como hacerlo. No te preocupes. Ahora, vete, y acuérdate de que mañana tienes que venir.  
  
-Si. Hasta luego a todos.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Fue al comedor. Vio que estaba casi vacío. Cogió algo de pan y unas salchichas, y se fue a su sala común.  
  
-¡Donde estabas, Harry! –pregunto Ron  
  
-Hablando con Dumbledore  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-De un asunto sin importancia.  
  
-Me da la impresión de que nos ocultas algo –dijo Hermione  
  
-¿yo? Que va. Vamos a dormir que tengo sueño.  
  
Ron ni Hermione preguntaron más, y se fueron cada uno a sus dormitorios. Mientras lo demás dormían, Harry cogió la capa, y se marchó a ver a Draco.  
  
Entró, y vio a Draco mirando al fuego.  
  
-Pensé que no vendrías.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?  
  
-No se. Ven, siéntate, te tengo que decir algo.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de el, y le cogió la mano. Al rozar su piel, sintió una especie de presentimiento bueno.  
  
-Verás, quería decirte, que... bueno… -Draco se remangó la manga y le enseño el brazo a Harry –Quisiera que supieses, que no soy mortifago ni nada parecido y que…  
  
Harry le interrumpió dándole un beso, al que Draco respondió cogiendole del cuello y acariciando su cabello suavemente. Cuando se ya no tenían respiración, se quedaron abrazados.  
  
-Sabía que no lo eras Drake –le susurró al oído. –Si lo hubieses sido, no lo hubiera soportado. –le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.  
  
-Te eché de menos –le susurro Draco que seguía abrazado.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
Estuvieron durante un par de horas hablando y dándose besos momentáneamente. Luego, cada uno se marchó a su sala común.  
  
** **  
  
Por la mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se fueron a la clase de Historia de la Magia, pero antes de entrar, Harry se acordó que tenía que ir con Dumbledore. Se excuso diciéndole que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, y se marchó.  
  
-Creíamos que no ibas a venir.  
  
-Lo siento, no me acordaba.  
  
-No creo que hayas preguntado a Hagrid sobre el fénix motriz, ¿no?  
  
-NO, no he tenido tiempo  
  
-Entonces te haré una breve descripción:  
  
"El fénix motriz, era hace muchísimo tiempo, un animal maravilloso, tal como lo es ahora el fénix normal. Pero tenía poderes extraordinarios. Sus plumas eran muy apreciadas, por que con ellas, se podía curar cualquier enfermedad que se tuviese. Y por esa razón, fue por la que se extinguieron; los cazadores les quitaban todas sus plumas, y entonces no tenían como curarse ellos y mantenerse del frío. Por eso, murieron todos. Ahora, hablemos de sus poderes: Este fénix, tenía la capacidad de poder leer el pensamiento de las personas, y poder comunicarse mediante él, cosa que pocos seres humanos pueden hacer. También tenia el poder de sentir el estado de una persona, y sentir si lo que estaba pensando era buena o mala. Era realmente precioso, pero… se extinguieron.  
  
-Guauuu –dijo Harry alucinado  
  
-¡Oye! Que por que sea un perro, no hace falta que me remedes –dijo Sirius.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja –dijo Harry sarcásticamente  
  
-Bueno Harry, dentro de una semana, Severus tendrá hecha la poción para ser animago. Una pantera, ¿no?-Harry asintió –y bueno, la del fénix, tal vez debas esperar un poco más. Mientras tanto, debes seguir viniendo a practicar. Ahora, vamos a hacer una cosa nueva, y es si puedes hacer hechizos con la mente.  
  
-¿eh? ¿Cómo voy a hacer hechizos con la mente?  
  
-Ja ja –se rió Albus por la aturdimiento de Harry –Debes de darte cuenta, Harry, que Voldemort puede hacer magia sin varita a ton ni son, aunque creo que no sabe hacerla con la mente. Bueno, ahora aprenderás los más fáciles. Concéntrate y… -Dumbledore le explicó como debía hacerlo.  
  
Harry se concentro en un jarrón. De pronto, el jarrón se levanto un palmo del lugar del suelo, pero se calló.  
  
-¡Eh! Has visto lo que he hecho. Lo he levantado.  
  
-si Harry. Ahora síguelo intentándolo.  
  
Harry estuvo hasta la hora de la comida. Consiguió levantar el jarrón del suelo, y dejarlo en otro lugar.  
  
-Bueno, por hoy ya basta.  
  
-Ha sido agotador.  
  
-si, lo es. Ahora despídete de Sirius y Lupin y vamos a comer.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bueno, veras, ayer cuando toque la piel de una persona. Tuve una extraña sensación de notar que lo que iba a decir era bueno. ¿Crees que tiene que ver algo con lo del fénix?  
  
-Podría ser. Ahora vete a comer.  
  
Después de comer, Ron y Harry se fueron a la torre para asistir a la clase de adivinación.  
  
* * * *  
  
En clase de adivinación….  
  
-Queridos alumnos, hoy vamos a aprender a leer la mente. Es casi seguro que no lo logréis, pero solo lo intentaremos hacer hoy. Poneros por parejas. Lo único que tenéis que hacer, es, dejar la mente en blanco y concentraros en vuestro compañero. Podéis empezar.  
  
Ron, lo intentaba pero no conseguía adivinar lo que Harry pensaba.  
  
-Hazlo tú, que esto es imposible.  
  
Harry se concentró. Al segundo, algo le vino a la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ya se! Sé lo que estas pensando. Estabas pensando en que tienes unas ganas terribles de que se acabe la clase.  
  
Ron se quedó estupefactazo. Era justamente lo que él estaba pensando.  
  
-¡Lo has adivinado! –le dijo con asombro –Profesora, Harry a adivinado lo que pensaba.  
  
Treleway se acercó.  
  
-Chicos, chicos. ¿Por qué decís que lo ha adivinado si no es verdad?  
  
-Lo ha adivinado –le contestó Ron  
  
-Bien, si es tan seguro, que lo haga conmigo.  
  
La profesora se sentó, Harry hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Ron. Durante un largo minuto, Harry se concentró.  
  
-¡Ya se!  
  
-Bien, el que estaba pensando.  
  
-Bueno, no querrás que lo diga delante de todos, ¿no? Acércate.  
  
Harry le susurro algo al oído. Se levantó sonrojada, le miró y siguió con lo suyo.  
  
-¿Que es lo que pensaba, Harry?  
  
-Que la profesara Mc Gonagall es tonta, y que un tal Ridy, es muy sexy.  
  
-¿¿En serio??  
  
-En serio.  
  
Se rieron por lo bajo. Al poco, se acabo la clase.  
  
********** ***********  
  
Paso la semana. Harry continuaba hiendo a ver a Dumbledore, para seguir enseñándole.  
  
Ahora, sabía manejar con la mente todos los hechizos levitatantes, y algunos que hacían estallar cosas.  
  
El domingo por la mañana, Harry fue al salón para probar la poción de animagos. Allí estaban Dumbledore, Snape, la profesora Mc. Gonagall y Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué hace sirius aquí?  
  
-Solo quería ver como mi ahijado se convertía en animago y para darle unos consejos, aunque tengas también a la profesora MC Gonagall.  
  
-Bueno Harry. Toma la poción dentro de la habitación, y cuando ya estés transformado, sales.  
  
-Vale –dijo entusiasmado.  
  
Harry entro en la habitación y sen sentó en la cama. Se relajo, y tomo la poción. Al principio no notó nada, pero al pronto sintió como que se encogía. Al terminar de encoger, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el espejo y vio a una hermosa pantera negra. No se le veía el contorno de las gafas, pero si que se le notaba la cicatriz.  
  
Harry, entusiasmado, dio un grito, pero en vez de salir un grito, se oyó un rugido. Luego, salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta con la pata. Dio un salto hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los profesores.  
  
-Muy bien Harry. Ahora, para volver a tu aspecto, solo tienes que pensar que quieres volver. Y ya está.  
  
Harry hizo lo que le dijo su padrino, y al poco ya era otra vez Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me ha encantado!!!!!!!  
  
-Bueno Harry. La transformación ha salido muy bien. Ahora lo único que debes hacer es no decírselo a nadie. La profesora McGonagall y Sirius te ayudarán a aprender bien la transformación. Ahora mandaré una carta al ministerio para que te registren. ¿Vale Harry?  
  
-¡Pues claro! Y muchas gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí. Os lo agradezco mucho.  
  
-De nada Harry. Adiós a todos.  
  
Dumbledore y Snape se fueron y dejaron a Harry con Mc. Gonagall y Sirius para que le enseñasen a moverse mejor.  
  
Mc Gonagall, le dijo que el martes en clase, empezarían a estudiar los animagos, y que el se trasformaría y hablaría sobre su experiencia-aunque no se que experiencia-pensó Harry-.  
  
** **  
  
El lunes, Harry y Dumbledore fueron al ministerio. Le cogieron todos los datos físicos –siendo pantera- y se fueron.  
  
Por la tarde, Harry fue con Dumbledore como siempre, ha seguir practicando.  
  
NOCHE en la habitación.  
  
-Harry, ¡Soy tu amigo, verdad?, ¿y confías en mi? –Harry asintió –Pues quiero que me digas el que nos ocultas. Por que faltas muchos días a clase. Si no me lo dices –ron, espero un par de segundo con cara sería –Dejaré de ser tu amigo.  
  
Harry dio un suspiro de frustración.  
  
-Verás Ron. No me dejan decírtelo. Para mi es muy difícil ser el "niño-que- vivió" y más aun… bueno, eso. Si quieres de dejar ser mi amigo, lo entenderé. Solo quiero que comprendas que para mi no es fácil. Mañana sabrás una cosa, pero no puedo decirte más, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. –un minuto de silencio –hasta mañana Ron.  
  
-Hasta mañana Harry.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Al día siguiente, en la clase de transformaciones…  
  
-Hoy estudiaremos los animagos. Yo, como ya sabéis, soy animaga. Estudiaremos la teoría. –La profesora se trasforma – El proceso de transformación varía según la persona. Potter, acérquese.  
  
Harry se levanto y se pudo al lado de la profesora.  
  
-Cuando quieras.  
  
Se trasformó. En la habitación, se oyó una gran exclamación. Harry rugió, y saltó encima de la mesa de Ron y Hermione. Éstos, le acariciaron.  
  
Al rato, se terminó la clase.  
  
  
  
********************* ************************** **************************  
  
Bueno, que os ha parecido?. A mi, la verdad, una pena…. Está más mal… pero bueno, que se le va ha hacer. Aparte de que tengo muy pocos reviews…(es una indirecta, por si acaso)  
  
Solo una cosa, que como no reciba un mínimo de 12 reviews –de personas diferentes –no voy a continuar ningún fic. Incluyendo éste.  
  
O sea se, que ya sabéis, aunque ya me lo hayáis mandado antes, quiero otra vez, por que está claro, que –soy muy egoísta ^^ -que como no tenga en esta historia más de 100 reviews, no la continuo, y quito todas las demás.  
  
Ya se que no os importa, pero a mi si, y como me importa a mi, os importa a todos, jeje.  
  
Bueno, y aquí los reviews de este capitulo.  
  
*AMMY* :Gracias. Claro está que sigo con el Draco y Harry.  
  
*MAYPOTTER* Ya me gustaría mandarle una lechuza yo a Draco. Gracias por el cumplido.  
  
*MAIKO GRANGER* Bueno, gracias. Y a ver si estás alguna vez en el msn, que no te veo nunca.  
  
*LUCIL* A mi, sinceramente, me gusta más que Harry sea más listo que Hermione y que todos, pero… todo no se puede tener.  
  
*CELESTE* Gracias.  
  
*CHOICHI* Bueno, si me mandas un paquete de grageas las aceptaré encantada. Me encantan  
  
*TOMOYO* Me encantan tus reviews. Siempre son muy largos. Lo que quería preguntarle Harry a Snape, no se sabrá hasta…… bueno! Hombre! Harry es el héroe, como no va a tener un súper cerebro! No se que animal elegiste tu. Yo no se, es que como van a ser dos animales, a mi me gusto este. Una cosa, NO ES TU SIRIUS, ES EL MIO, y también lo es Draco, y Remus y Sevy, TODOS MIOS! JEJE^^  
  
Una cosa que no viene a cuento, sabéis como poner contraseñas a los documentos de Word. Es que las historias que escribo me las guardo a disco, pero últimamente, no me va muy bien, y ya sabéis, papas al ataque!  
  
Ya sabéis, un mínimo de 10 reviews –no pido mucho –o si no, no continuo la historia.  
  
Y lo mismo con los demás fic. 


	10. Chapter 9

Harry recogió las cosas y se marchó. Ron y Hermione sin decir ninguna palabra le siguieron. Al poco, entraron en el salón. -Hola Harry. Vero que te acompañan el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. -Si albus. -Hola a los dos. -Hola profesor Dumbledore. -Supongo que sabréis ya que Harry es un animago. Pero no quiero que penseís que es favoritismo, solo quiero que sepaís que tiene sus motivos. Bien, una pregunta, ¿Quién de vosotros dos quiere volverse animago? -lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. -¡Yo! -dijo Hermione y Ron a la vez. -Me lo imaginaba. -les dijo con un a sonrisa -La poción ya está hecha, solo teneís que buscar un animal en el que queraís transformaros. Pensadlo. Después un minuto les pregunto. -¿y bien? ¿Cuál queréis ser? -¡Gato! -¡Gata! -contestaron los dos a la vez. Se miraron y se hecharon a reir. -Pues bien, encontraremos los pelos de cada uno. Mañana podreís venir. -¡Bien! -Exclamaron los dos. -De acuerdo. Podeís marcharos. Harry quedate conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo. Después de que Ron y Hermione se marcharan Dumbledore siguió hablando. -Bueno, Harry. Ya se que no te gustará nada, pero no te puedo decir el por que debes ser tu el que venza a Voldemort, y por que eres tan poderoso. Solo puedo decirte lo que ya sabes. Que eres heredero de Griffindor, y por eso tienes muchos poderes. Voldemort también te paso sus poderes junto con tu. Bien, eso.  
  
Harry sintió unas palabras en su mente que le decían algo. Luego exclamo: -¡¡Profecía!! Profecía de, de, de. -Harry no supo averiguar de que era por que otra voz le decía: -Harry, Harry. No leas los pensamientos de otra persona. Harry dio un respingo. -¡¿Tu también sabes comunicarte con la mente y leerla?! -Si Harry, pero no leas la mente de las personas. -No lo hice a posta. ¿Qué es la profecía? -Te dije que lo sabrías a su debido tiempo. Y ahora vete a tu clase. -Si profesor. **** Por la noche. -Ron, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. A la sección prohibida a ver una cosa. -¿Qué cosa? -Una. -¿Puedo ir yo? -Eh... Si, puedes. Pero vete a llamar a Hermione. Yo cogeré mi capa. Al poco llegaron a la sección prohibida. -Bien, tenéis que buscar los libros más antiguas que encontréis sobre "profecías". ¿De acuerdo? -¿Y por que de profecías, Harry? -preguntó Hermione. -Primero buscarlo. Luego lo sabréis. Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Veían libros como "la muerte sin sospechas" o "Muere ahora o calla para siempre". Pasaron unas tres horas buscando, hasta que Harry encontró una especie de carpeta gigante con muchos pergaminos dentro. En la tapa ponía: "PROFECIAS. Acciones que ocurrieron, ocurren y ocurrirán. -Venga vamos. Creo que he encontrado el libro que necesito. -Bien. Después se quedaron en la sala común y Harry les dijo que buscaran profecías de Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slitherin. Como la carpeta era muy grande, tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar el pergamino correcto. -Lo encontré. -dijo Harry. Se pusieron a Leerlo. Decía así:  
  
*** PROFECIA DE LOS PODERESS PARA *** ***PARA DERROTAR AL SEÑOR OSCURO***  
  
"Un día nacerá un niño. Un niño que vencerá por tiempo limitado al señor Tenebroso. Ese señor será vencido al intentar matar a ese niño, pero el maleficio rebotará en él desproveyéndole de poderes dejándolo como una simple sombra y si cuerpo. Este niño será famoso dentro del mundo mágico. Lo conocerá todo el mundo, pero él no sabrá nada hasta el día que tenga que ir al colegio a aprender. Mientras tanto, vivirá con unos familiares que lo maltrataran. Cuando entre en el colegio, se hará dos amigos que serán los mejores. También se ara enemigos, más uno será el peor: el hijo de un seguidor del señor Oscuro. Este niño será guiado por las diferentes pruebas que un señor mayor le impondrá sin que el se enterase, ayudándole con algo para superarlas junto a sus amigos. Este niño es muy poderoso, por ser descendiente de dos grandes magos: Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Heredero único de Griffindor por parte de padre y doble heredero de Salazar Slytherin por parte de madre. Será doble heredero por que el señor Tenebroso sera el descendiente principal de éste mago. El señor Tenbroso, a lo largo de los años, querrá volver a resurgir e invadir el mundo. Y así, poder matar al niño que lo desproveyo de sus poderes muchos antes atrás. Y así, tambien, poder volverse el mago más poderoso de los tiempos, por que mientras este niñó siga vivo, será él, el mago más poderoso. Está escrito, que este niño tienes diferentes poderes, por ejemplo: Hablar parsel, la lengua de las serpientes, Hablar ruger, la lengua de los leones. Tambien sabe hacer magia sin varita. Cuando éste niño descubra que puede hacer magia de esta forma, será instruido durante 9 meses por el señor mayor que le ponía pruebas, y por dos acompañantes. Este señor, que había eliminado anteriormente a otra mago más poderoso le enseñará a explotar sus poderes. Así, descubrira más de sus poderes: Leer el pensamiento y comunicarse mediante él. Sentir el animo de las personas. Hasta llegar el momento que podrá hacer magia sin necesidad de pensar el hechizo, sin hacer falta que conociese ese hechizo. Habrá sido enseñado tambien a realizar artes oscuras. Él sera el único que podrá salvar a la humanidad de las tinieblas. Pero no lo hará solo. Le ayudaran sus dos mejores amigos, y junto a otro que recientemente se habia vuelto su amigo. Uno que todo el mundo pensaba que seguía siendo su enemigo. Cuando ocurra una cosa, será el momento, en el que el señor tenebroso sera más poderoso que antes, ese será el momento, solo en ese momento, tendrán la única oportunidad de salvar el mundo. Serán transportados sin saber a donde, cerca del lugar donde se encuentra el señor. Estos cuatro jóvenes, realizaran "algo" y serán proveidos de magía muy fuerte durante ese día: "el dia de la batalla final". Los tres amigo del joven mataran a todos los seguidores del señór oscuro, mientras el niño y el mago, llevaran a cabo un duelo en el que uno de ellos será el vencedor. Este, será el caso de -------------------------------  
  
Aquí acababa la historia. El pergamino estaba rasgado. Solo faltaba la parte en la que decía quien sería el ganador. Los tres se quedaron sin habla durante mucho tiempo.  
  
*** *** *** *** **************** Bueno, que, ¿os ha gustado? Lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que he empezado un fic nuevo y quiero terminarlo antes de publicarlo, por que si no, luego, me cuesta continuarlo. Tambien tengo que decir que he cambiado cuatro cosas, no muchas. Ya se que es muy corto, pero. Bueno, espero vuestros reviews. Ah! Y una cosa, a mi me gusta el H/D. No podeís decirme que lo quite, ahora que esta puesto, además a mi gusta como queda.  
  
Los reviews:  
  
*Moon-shely:* gracias por tu ayuda, es que si no los padres son muy cotillas. *Lucil*: Bueno, ya te contestaré otro día a las preguntas, es que me pones un monton. La mayoria se veran según transcurra la historia. *drake* Oye a mi me gusta lo de H/D. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
  
Si me falta alguno por responder, que manden otro reviews.. ^^ 


	11. Chapter 10

Hp y los poderess para derrotar a Voldemort  
  
Los tres se quedaron sin habla durante mucho tiempo. -harry, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
-¿Es verdad que estas aprendiendo artes oscuras?  
  
-Eh. si. bueno. Dumbledore me ha estado enseñando con Sirius y Lupin en los dos meses de la expulsión.  
  
-Pero. pero tu estabas con los Dursley.  
  
-..No, no lo estaba  
  
-¿Cómo que no?  
  
-Bueno, dejadme que os explique. -Y les explico lo del giratiempo y todo lo que hacían.  
  
-¿Así que era eso lo que nos ocultabas.?  
  
-Si. Era eso.  
  
Hermione le había preguntado cosas de las que había echo y se quedaba sorprendida. Ron, que llevaba algo callado preguntó:  
  
-Oye, ¿y se refiere a nosotros los de la profecia?  
  
-Supongo que si.  
  
-Y el otro amigo tuyo que dice que era enemigo nuestro, ¿quién era?  
  
-Eh. esto. yo.  
  
Ron abrió la boca.  
  
-No me digas. no me digas.  
  
-Si, Ron. Lo és.  
  
-¡Que! -exclamaron los dos a la vez  
  
-Lo siento, pero no lo entenderíais.  
  
-Intentalo -dijo Hermione.  
  
-No. Y no hagaís preguntas.  
  
Ron estaba algo enfadado. -Ron, no te enfades. Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
Él se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero que conste que como me diga algo, no me responde.  
  
-¡Ese es mi Ron! -grito Harry dandole un abrazo.  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Que me aplastas!!  
  
-ups, los siento.  
  
-Oye, ¿y tu sabes hacer todo lo que pone ahí?  
  
-Bueno, casi todo. Se hacer magia sin varita y leer el pensamiento. No se hablar el "ruger", aparte de que no lo había oido nunca.  
  
-Yo tampoco sabía lo que era -dijo Ron  
  
-Y tampoco se sentir el animo de las personas. -Estubo un momento en silencio -¡Espera! Si sentir el animo de las personas, me pasó cuando estuve con . con Draco. -Y cambió de tema rapidamente- ¿Quetal si nos vamos a dormir?  
  
-Si, pero quiero ir a ver a Dumbledore para contarle todo lo que hemos averiguado -dijo Hermione.  
  
********** A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, fueron a ver a Dumbledore. Entonces se lo contaron: -Lo siento Harry. No era mi intencion que te enterases así. Todo lo de la profecia es cierto. No deberías a verlo descubierto, no estabas preparado.  
  
Harry se quedo durante un poco callado.  
  
-Pero faltaba un trozo de pergamino  
  
-Si, nunva he sabido por que faltaba. Supongo, que sería por que alguien no quería que supiesemos lo que ocurriria.  
  
-¿Y por que dice que seremos transportados? Mas bien, ¿cuándo?  
  
-Cuando Voldemort este es su máxima plenitud. Pero ahora no os preocupeís. Este sabado habrá baile de Navidad, y al día siguiente ¡los regalos! Bueno, irás que ya llegaís tarde a clase, y cuando esta tarde, Harry venga, podreís venir a tomaros la poción.  
  
-¿¡Si?! ¡Que bien! Ya tengo ganas de que llegue esta tarde.  
  
-Bueno. vamonos -dijo Harry.  
  
Por la tarde, fueron al lugar donde Harry aprendía . Mc.Gonagall, Snape y Albus.  
  
-Bien, aquí teneis -dijo dandole a Ron y Hermione la poción. -Entrad en ese cuarto. Harry, toma esta poción. Ponte en el otro cuarto.  
  
-¿pero Harry ya es animago?  
  
-luego te contamos, Ron.  
  
Ron y Hermione se fueron a una habitación, y Harry a otra. Al pronto 2 gatos salieron por la puerta.  
  
-¡que preciosos! -dijo conmovida Minerva.  
  
-Si. ¿y Harry? No habrá ido mal, ¿no?  
  
Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero de repente, un gran fenix salio volando rapidamente.  
  
-¡Booom!  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! -gritaron todos.  
  
El fenix se había chocado contra la parde.  
  
-¿Harry? ¡enervate! -dijo Snape Harry abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
-Hola Severus. ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
  
-Te chocaste contra la pared.  
  
-¡a si! Es que cuando me transforme, no sabía volar, y bueno, probe y sali volando. Y como no supe frenar y me choque.  
  
-JA JA JA -se reian Dumbledore y Mc. Gonagall. La risa se contagio, y empezaron a reirse todos menos Harry y Snape -Severus -dijo Mc. Gonagall -tu eres el único que le puedo ayudar.  
  
-No les escuche. Ven, vas a intentarlo de nuevo. Transformate. -Harry se tranforma -ahora, mueve las alas despacio, sin volar. -lo hizo -y ahora, piensa en que vas a volar y sigue moviendo las alas. -Harry se elevo un poco -Ahora sigueme -Snape se convirtio en un cuercvo. Ron y Hermione se sorprendiron. Se empezaron a mover de un lado para otro. Harry le seguia como podia. Estuvieron durante un rato más volando, y luego descendieron.  
  
-¡Guau! -exclamo Harry -¡que emocionante! Oye, yo no sabía que eras animago.  
  
-Secreto descubiero, Harry.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
***************************************** Ya se, es muy corto. Os podeís quejar cuanto queraís. es corto y ha tardado mucho. Ya lo siento, pero es que estoy con otros fics. Ya se que prometí que lo terminaría para verano, y en cambio no he publico durante este ningu capitulo. Espero ser más rapida la próxima vez.  
  
Contesto a los reviews!!  
  
*SELENE* Ya se, soy una especialista en dejar historias incompletas. Me hubiera gustado continuarla antes. Sorry.  
  
*SUGURU AND YUKI* Gracias por el cumplido!!  
  
*TOMOYO* ¿quién rasgo la profecia? Se sabra a su debido tiempo. ¿Qué esta intrigante? Yo pienso que no. Esta muyyy mal.  
  
*LUPIN* He puesto slash por que me gusta. Es que no se. a mi un H/G o un H/Hr, pues como que no me gusta. Pero si me encanta la pareja de Harry y Draco. Ya lo siento si no te gusta. De todas formas, no diras que se ve mucho slash.  
  
*LUCIL* Puedes hacer cuantas preguntas quieras!!! Ya se que tardo mucho este, y ademas es corto. Sorry.  
  
*DRAKE* Lo siento si no te gusta el rollo gay. Si no te gusta no lo leas.  
  
*ANONIMO* Una cosas. ¿por qué pones anonimo? Si no te gusta lo gay, lo siento mucho. Una cosa es que me digas que no te gusta, y otra que critiques lo que hago.  
  
* 


End file.
